Enzo and Cass
Enzo Amore and Big Cass a professional wrestling tag team of Enzo Amore and Big Cass. In reality, Enzo and Cass met as teenagers, during a pick-up game of basketball at The Cage in Manhattan, New York, nearly ten years before reuniting on WWE's developmental territory NXT, in July 2013. The team was at one point managed by Cass' ex-girlfriend, Carmella. The team split in June 19, 2017 when Amore continue the solo career before he was fired and released by WWE; Cass continued his singles career until he was terminated in June 19. History Main roster (2016–17) On the Raw after WrestleMania 32, Amore and Cassady debuted on the main roster and confronted The Dudley Boyz. A week later on SmackDown, Amore and Cassady defeated The Ascension in their main roster debut, in a tournament to determine the number one contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championship. The team went on to defeat The Dudley Boyz on the following week's Raw in the semi-final of the tag team tournament, advancing them to the finals. In the finals, they faced The Vaudevillains at Payback, with the match ending in a no contest after Amore suffered a legitimate concussion during the match. Around this time, Cassady's ring name changed to his former nickname, Big Cass. At the Money in the Bank pay-per-view, Enzo and Cass faced The New Day, The Vaudevillains and Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, in a fatal-4 way tag team match for the WWE Tag Team Championship, but The New Day retained their titles. On the July 4 edition of Raw, Enzo and Cass helped John Cena, who was getting attacked by The Club, involving themselves in the feud between Cena and The Club. As a result, Enzo and Cass teamed with Cena to face The Club in a six-man tag team match at Battleground, which they won. On July 19 at the 2016 WWE draft, Enzo and Cass were drafted to Raw brand. Following Battleground, Enzo and Cass proceeded to feud with Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens. The feud culminated at SummerSlam in a tag team match, which would ultimately be won by Jericho and Owens. On the August 22 episode of Raw, Cass, managed by Amore, defeated Rusev by count-out and qualified for a Fatal 4-Way Elimination match for the vacant Universal Championship. The next week on Raw, Cass faced Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Kevin Owens for the title, where he was eliminated by the latter. On the November 7 episode of Raw, Enzo and Cass were announced as part of Team Raw for the 10–on–10 Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination match at Survivor Series, in which their team won. On the November 21 episode of Raw, after Amore was locked out of the locker room naked by Cass as a practical joke and ran into Lana in the hallway, her husband Rusev challenged Amore to a match later that night, in which Amore was quickly defeated. On the December 5 episode of Raw, after Amore stood up for Lana after seeing her and Rusev argue backstage, Lana invited Amore to her hotel room. Later that night, this was revealed to be a trap when Rusev attacked Amore in the hotel room. Over the following weeks, Enzo and Cass feuded with Rusev and Jinder Mahal. Cass lost a handicap match against Rusev and Jinder Mahal before teaming up with Amore to defeat the duo twice, ending the feud. On the February 20, 2017 episode of Raw, they would become the number one contenders for the Raw Tag Team Championship by defeating Cesaro and Sheamus. At Fastlane, they failed to capture the titles from Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. On April 2 at at WrestleMania 33, Enzo and Cass participated in a fatal-four way ladder match for the Raw Tag Team Championship against defending champions Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, Cesaro and Sheamus, and the returning The Hardy Boyz, where The Hardy Boyz emerged victorious. The following night on Raw, Amore and Cass were defeated by Cesaro and Sheamus in a tag team match to determinate the number one contenders for the Raw Tag Team Championship. Split and feud (2017–18) On the May 22 episode of Raw, when Amore was attacked, Cass would tell the General Manager Kurt Angle to find the attacker before he does. The next week, Cass would accuse Corey Graves, then The Revival as Amore's attackers. On the June 5 episode of Raw, Cass was mysteriously attacked in the same manner as Amore and blamed his attack on Big Show, but Show denied this allegation. On the June 19 episode of Raw, it was revealed by Corey Graves that Cass was behind the attacks on Amore and that he faked his own attack in order to lure away suspicion that he was the attacker. Cass stated his frustration during his time teaming with Amore by accusing him of holding him down, calling him "dead weight". Cass then delivered a big boot to Amore, thus turning heel and disbanding the team. The following week on Raw, Amore called out Cass in order to make up and leave the attacks in the past. Cass would supposedly accept Amore's speech, but then attack him when they went up the entrance ramp. On July 9, Cass defeated Amore at Great Balls of Fire event by delivering a big boot to win. They continued to feud for the duration of the summer, with Amore eventually befriending Big Show. Show and Cass' ensuing series of altercations culminated in a match at SummerSlam with Amore locked inside a shark cage which hung over the ring. Although Amore escaped the cage, he was easily taken out by a big boot from Cass, who would go on to defeat Big Show. On the August 21 episode of Raw, Cass faced Amore in a Street Fight, which Amore won by referee stoppage after Cass suffered a legitimate knee injury. On January 22, 2018, before Royal Rumble, Amore was fired upon the cause of sexual allegations and the next day he was release from WWE and the title was vacated. On June 17, Money in the Bank, Cass lost to Bryan again in a singles match via submission then Cass was out of the arena and he quit. Cass was release WWE after his contract expired on June 19. In wrestling * Double team finishing moves ** Bada Boom Shakalaka (Rocket Launcher) *'Double team signature moves' ** Air Enzo (Cass holds Amore up in a gorilla press and throws him over the top rope into a crossbody plancha on their opponent(s) * Nicknames **"The Realest Guys in the Room" ** "Certified Gs" *'Managers' **Carmella * Entrance themes ** "SAWFT is a Sin" by CFO$ featuring Enzo Amore (May 30, 2014 – June 26, 2017) Category:Professional wrestling teams and stables Category:WWE teams and stables